Trigun Soup for the Soul
by Tessla of gunsmoke
Summary: One shots that center mostly on VashxMeryl, MerylxKnives and possibly VashxMerylxKnives as well as pairins that are centerd on meryl.
1. Chapter 1

Meryl opened her eyes slowly as she felt a light touch grace her cheek. Looking up with fright she grabbed her blanket closer to her chest, she looked over at the window and realized it was only a cold draft coming from the open window. With a heavy sigh she got up and went over to close it. She rubbed her head, unsure of what to do now that Vash had gone off to fight his brother. It wasn't easy for her, she was constantly worrying about him and was hopeful he would return back to them, or at least, tell here he's safe. But soon after, days dwindled into weeks and weeks turned into months as the realization hit her.

He wasn't coming back…..

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

She turned around, to her astonishment Vash stood behind her. His left hand covered in white, angelic feathers. "What are you doing here?" She asked timidly as she felt his strong present in her room. He smiled warmly, his face half covered in the shadows as he walked closer to her, "I'm just an angel watching over his loved ones…" She looked down, her faith in his coming back had dwindled, Vash would never leave the life he lead for her. "I don't believe in angles…." She turned away from him, but he turned her back to face him and grabbed her chin softly, "Its never to late to believe…. don't worry, I'll be back soon…" She looked at him, her eyes softened, "but…." His finger touched her lips and she fell quiet, " I'll be back." She looked him in the eyes, and for the first time since he left she felt a little at peace.

"Promise?" She said it in a whisper as she looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. She felt herself stiff suddenly as he embraced her, but she let herself loosen up as he put his chin on her hair softly, his body close to her in a comforting embrace.

"Promise…"

He whispered as she let her head fall on his chest and closed her eyes, hoping that the moment would last forever as she felt herself drift away.

She woke up.

Her eyes widened as she felt herself gasping and looking around. She felt something linger on her cheeks, but when she looked around she found no trace of Vash ever being there. Her eyes lingered to the window, were she felt the cool nights air grace her cheeks. She rubbed her cheek sadly, "It was only a dream…" Feeling the chill in the room she got up and looked up at the moon, silently and hopeful, she closed the window.

Outside her window, a feather flew carelessly into the wind.


	2. Wrong

There lips met in a passionate kiss, and for a moment she had forgotten everything. Not just everything, the main reason of why she had gone up there, the main reason why she would ever venture in this part of the hotel. He put his hands on her sides, and pushed her back to a wall. She didn't hesitate to put her hands behind his back, clenching the back part of his shirt as she did so. She unclenched her hands as he started taking off the shirt showing off his well tanned muscles. She knew this was wrong, even after he had placed one of his hands to her cheek, even after he had came inches to her and grabbed her waist with the other hand, and still after he had kissed her she knew it was wrong. They continued to kiss passionately, slowly moving from the wall towards his bedroom, he closed the door with his left foot as they entered. She knew this was wrong, but couldn't remember why. She closed her eyes hoping that in a sense this would somehow keep the shame of what she was doing beneath her, keep it hidden, secret. She opened her eyes as he started to undue the bottom part of her shirt first. It was up until then that it started to hit her just how truly wrong this all was and why she was up there in the first place. Ashamed, she grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and stare down at her. "I'm sorry Wolfwood," Meryl whispered. "But this is wrong." Meryl buttoned her shirt back up, "Millie wants to know if you want to take a walk, she will be waiting for you downstairs in ten minutes," with ought looking at Wolfwood, she turned around and walked quietly out the door.


End file.
